


Shine A Light

by elizathehumancarrot



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Abusive Parent, Angst, But just a little, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT, Non-binary character, Other, Self-Hatred, Will appear soon, but it’s censored, cursing, im bad at writing and tagging, this is a really bad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathehumancarrot/pseuds/elizathehumancarrot
Summary: Okay, in this fanfiction Biana is openly LGBT. Sophie is also LGBT.There is cursing and slurs in this fic. Be warned. All of them will be censored, but you'll probably be able to recognize them anyways.TW: homophobia





	1. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this fanfiction Biana is openly LGBT. Sophie is also LGBT.  
> There is cursing and slurs in this fic. Be warned. All of them will be censored, but you'll probably be able to recognize them anyways. 
> 
> TW: homophobia

**  
Sophie's POV**

"Sophie!" Biana called from behind her. "Wait up!" Sophie looked behind her and smirked, starting to sprint towards Foxfire. When Biana finally caught up, she gave Sophie a look. "What's your definition of waiting up? Because I don't know about you, but I'm sure that wasn't it." Biana said, miffed, as Sophie snickered. Stina walked up to the the two girls. "Here comes the all mighty," Biana muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Stina cast a disgusted look towards Biana. "You're a revolting f****t." Stina wrinkled her nose. Sophie glared at her. 

"How original." Biana shot back, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Sophie." Biana tugged on Sophie's hand, and Sophie's heart betrayed her, fluttering. She glared at it. _You dumb thing, Biana's a girl. Quit doing that. I can't be anything other than straight. I just... can't._ But somewhere inside of her, another voice said, _But Biana likes girls... and I know that's not wrong... is it?_

Biana tugged harder. "Sophie, let's go." She said urgently, pulling Sophie into Foxfire. As soon as they stepped into the door, whispers of "dirty, f****t, lesbos" followed them. Biana turned to Sophie. "I'm really sorry. You shouldn't talk to me anymore. You're not even LGBT, and this happens to you. Not that there's anything wrong with being LGBT, of course. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. It'd... it'd just be better if you stopped talking to me." Biana sighed. "Keep yourself out of all this." She gestured to the staring, whispering students, and Sophie's brow wrinkled. _This is so, so wrong. I'm not going to leave her just because of the student population being idiots! Ugh, they're staring again._

"HEY! What're you all looking at? Move along, nothing to see here! You've got classes to get to!" Sophie yelled at them, and they all quickly walked away, wearing guilty expressions. They knew they'd been caught. Biana only stared at the ground. Sophie turned Biana's face towards her own. Their faces were close now. Sophie stared into Biana's eyes. Sophie's head seemed to slowly drift towards Biana's. Her pulse quickened, and she quickly withdrew from Biana, realizing what she was about to do. Focus, Sophie. Focus. Come on. Back on track. Sophie saw Biana look back at the ground, and Sophie huffed. 

"Look at me, Biana. What kind of friend would I be to disappear at the slightest hint of trouble, in your life or mine?" They both cringed, thinking of Fitz becoming a huge jerk when Alden's mind was broken. 

"Are you sure? I'll be okay if you go." She said, but Sophie could see the truth written in her eyes. 

Sophie wrapped her in a hug, and said, "I'll always be here for you. Whether you like it or not." She could still hear the echoes of insults tossed at them, just because they were hugging. Sophie felt tears dropping onto her uniform, but she didn't know whose they were. 

Biana soon heard them too, and quickly pulled away, running towards her first-period class. Sophie stared after her, but soon, her eyes widened as she remembered something. _Oh, crap. I'm late to class._ Sophie sighed. _Oh, well. It was worth it. Biana's always been worth it, and always will be, no matter what she thinks._ Sophie thought, sprinting to Linguistics.


	2. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homophobia. Basically throughout all the chapters.

** Biana's POV **

"What's wrong with you? Girls aren't supposed to like girls. You're sick." Stina sneered at Biana. Stina and her cronies menacingly circled in on Biana, backing her into a set of lockers. Despite her position, Biana glared right back. "You're a sorry excuse for a Vacker." _Oh, that's the last straw._ Biana thought, staring Stina down.

"You're a sorry excuse for a living thing." Biana stuck out her middle finger, her eyes shining with a defiant glint. Stina's eyes narrowed at Biana, her brow furrowing. Biana's heart began to thud faster and faster.

"You're going to pay for that, disgusting p**v. You and your people are the only reason why the other races look down on us. You act so tough, but I can feel your fear." Stina leaned closer to Biana. Biana let down her mask for a few seconds, letting her terror shine through, and Stina saw it, smirking at her. Biana soon disappeared from view, trapped underneath the blows from Stina and her friends.

* * * * * * * * GUESS WHAT IT'S A TIME SKIP WOWWWWW LOOK AT THAT * * * * * * * *

"Biana?" Sophie whispered, staring at the bruises on her face. Biana turned her face away from Sophie's stare, instead staring at the times of the bathroom floor."Biana, what happened to you?"

"I'm...fine. Just... I'm fine." Biana walked out of the door and began to turn towards her class, but Sophie stopped her, grabbing her arm. "I said I'm fine, Sophie." Biana pulled her arm away, but Sophie grabbed it again.

"Oh, no. Where do you think you're going? We're heading straight to Elwin." Sophie dragged her down the hall towards the Healing Center, Biana complaining every step of the way.

"If you get to do this, then I get to give you a makeover." Sophie sighed, but still reluctantly nodded. Biana squealed, and she walked down the hallway much more willingly. She even ignored the pointing fingers that followed them everywhere.

** Sophie's POV **

Elwin turned around to see Sophie and Biana standing in the doorway. He shook his head at them, sighing.

"What kind of trouble did you two get into now?" He asked teasingly, but his smile soon dropped from his face as he saw Biana's face. "Woah, what happened to you? Sit down." Elwin said, his brow furrowed.

"It was just Stina. I'm fine." Biana muttered, sitting down on the bed. She looked down at the floor as Elwin started to flash lights around her black eye with a suspicious expression on his face.

"You should be glad it's just a bruise. It could've been a lot worse." He told her, handing her a bottle of Youth. "Drink it." He ordered her. And so Biana did.

"Thanks, Elwin." Biana started to walk out the door, but Elwin stopped her. Sophie smirked at her. You're not getting out of this one, Biana, she thought.

"You can't just walk in here with a bruised face and a black eye, tell me 'It was just Stina,' and expect me to not want an explanation. What happened?" Elwin crossed his arms, waiting for a response. _Wow. Elwin's going right into it, then._ Biana cast a nervous look at Sophie, who smiled comfortingly and took her hand. Sophie slightly nodded.

"I-I...uh..." Biana stuttered out. Sophie sighed and facepalmed at her, giving her a look. Biana shrugged in a helpless gesture. She shot Sophie a pleading look. Meanwhile, Elwin watched the exchange, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, alright," Sophie muttered. "I'll tell him for you. Goddamnit, you already told the whole school. Why do _I_ have to do this now?"

"This is different. And with what happened with my parents..." Biana bit her lip, staring at the floor again. Sophie suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for her.

"Okay, okay, fine. Elwin, Biana isn't straight. Happy now, Biana?" Biana nodded, smiling gratefully. Sophie's heart fluttered again, but she quickly squashed the movement.

"Wow. Okay. Does that mean..." Elwin gestured at the two of them holding hands, and they both immediately flushed red and jumped apart.

"Nononono! Not at all!" Sophie's eyes were wide. Elwin started to smile again.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuure?" He asked them. "Because with the way you're acting right now-" Biana and Sophie both glared at him.

"We both need late passes. Then we'll be on our way." Sophie cut Elwin off, rolling her eyes at him.

"It's totally fine-"

"I said we'll be on our way." Sophie crossed her arms, staring at him with a look that spelled out, "We're done here."

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Elwin started to write them both late passes, smiling all the while. Sophie and Biana each took one and walked out the door.

"Finally," Biana said, shaking her head at Elwin's antics.

"Yeah, I know." Sophie agreed, sighing. "We'll never hear the end of this, will we?"

"Nope. Never." Biana smiled, despite her annoyed demeanor. They both waved goodbye as they walked to their classes.


	3. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one

Sophie's imparter flickered to life. Biana's face appeared on the screen, a bright smile on it. Sophie couldn't help but smile, too. She's always so happy, no matter what. And that smile... Sophie's eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking about. 

"H-hey, Biana." She stuttered out, flushing red. Biana gave her a weird look. 

"You okay there, Sophie?" Biana asked, her eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. So, uh, why'd you hail me?" Sophie asked Biana. 

Biana narrowed her eyes at the quick change of subject, but went along with it anyway, asking, "I was just wondering if I could come over to your place after school? My house isn't exactly... welcoming right now." 

"Yeah, sure!" Sophie nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. "Meet me underneath Calla's tree."

Biana smiled, seeming to forget Sophie's suspicious behavior. "Cool! See you then." Biana's face disappeared, and Sophie sighed happily, and unbeknownst to her, a tiny smile worked its way onto her face. 

****wowwwwwwwww I wonder what this could possibly be, definitely not a time skip****

** Biana's POV **

Sophie sat under Calla's tree. She sighed and stared up at the branches. Unbeknownst to her, a tear started to push its way out of her eye. 

"Sophie?" Biana watched her with a concerned look. Sophie started, shooting up from her position against the tree. "Are you okay?" 

"Uh, yeah-yeah, I'm fine. It's just... sometimes I get lonely, y'know?" Sophie's left pointer finger twitched, a dead giveaway that she was lying. Biana's eyes narrowed. _Her finger's twitching... she's not okay. I have to find out why, though..._

"Really? Then why, do tell, did your finger just twitch? It does that every time you lie." Biana crossed her arms. 

"It-it does that?" Sophie stared down at her fingers like they'd betrayed her.

"Yeah. But you're avoiding the question now. What happened? Are you okay?" Biana tapped her foot, waiting for the response. 

"I'm fine. Trust me." Sophie wiped the last of her tears from her face, avoiding Biana's eyes. Her finger twitched again. Sophie slid down the trunk of the tree to sit at the base again/

"Really? Because your finger just twitched again." Biana sighed. "Look, whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?" Biana's voice softened.

"I don't know..." Sophie curled up, putting her head on her knees. 

"Please, Sophie?" Biana's voice had a mixture of emotions Sophie couldn't decipher. 

"Sometimes... I sit under Calla's tree, and I wonder if I could have been just a little faster, just a little better..." Sophie stared up into the branches of the tree with sadness and guilt haunting her eyes. Biana finished the sentence in her head. Maybe, just maybe, I could've saved someone I cared about. 

"It wasn't your fault, Sophie. Stop blaming yourself, because it wasn't your fault. You hear me?" Biana tilted Sophie's face towards her own, making Sophie look her in the eye. It wasn't too long ago that Sophie was the one making me look her in the eye... Biana smiled a little bit. Sophie was still looking at her. Biana started to lean towards Sophie, and Sophie towards Biana. Biana gently pressed her lips to Sophie's. Sophie pulled Biana closer, and sparks flew. When Biana pulled away, they smiled at each other, and Biana pulled Sophie into a tight hug. Just like that, Biana and Sophie fell asleep underneath the tree, and Sophie still had a small smile on her face.

Because was only a kiss, but at that moment, it changed everything for Sophie. 

Because for once in a very, very long time, Sophie felt safe again.


	4. Torn Threads

** Sophie's POV **

Sophie slowly opened her eyes to Biana watching her with a content look. _What... happened? Where am I?_ Sophie wondered. She rubbed her eyes, blinking away the last haze of sleep. Sophie finally remembered where she was, and let herself fall back into Biana's arms.

"How're you feeling?" Biana softly asked her, pulling Sophie closer to her. Sophie relaxed in Biana's embrace, and a soft smile spread across her face. Sophie let out a happy sigh, and he eyes brightened just the tiniest bit.

"A lot better," Sophie simply said, moving just the slightest bit over to lay her head in Biana's lap, looking into Biana's face. Sophie stared into Biana's eyes. _I could get lost in that beautiful teal color... and I wouldn't complain. Not as long as they were Biana's eyes._

They stayed there for a long time, happy to just stay close to each other for a little while.

* * * * * * * Have I run out of sass to put into time skips? nahhhhhhhhhhhh * * * * * * *

"I'm just gonna go inside for some mallowmelt. Be right back." Biana walked into Havenfield, leaving Sophie sitting alone with her back against the tree. She stared into the blue sky until a voice broke through the silence. 

"What was that?" Fitz stood in the field, Keefe right behind him. Sophie recoiled in shock. She bolted up, her eyes wide with fear. "Please don't tell me I just saw that right." 

"How-how long have you been standing there?" Sophie pressed herself further into the tree trunk. She tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. 

"Long enough. God, I can't believe it. I'd heard the rumors... but they were just rumors..." Keefe shook his head in disbelief, a disgusted look crossing his face. "At least that's what I thought. But now I see it. All along, right underneath my nose..." Fitz sighed.

"We can fix you, Sophie. We can help you. Just trust us..." Fitz said, his eyes softened with sympathy. "I'm sorry something went wrong with you, but we can help you. We can fix you." Fitz stretched out a hand to Sophie, a hopeful look on his face.

"Fitz, I-I don't know. I don't... I don't think I want to be fixed. I don't think I need to be fixed." Sophie took a cautious step away from them. Sophie felt an urge to run as fast as she could away from them, but she didn't. 

"Come on, Fitz. We can't help her. She's a disgusting f$%, just like Biana. Just like the rest of them." Keefe's words dripped with venom. Sophie felt like throwing up, but she pushed it back. Keefe led Fitz away, throwing a few last sentences over his shoulder at Sophie. "We came over expecting a normal day. A happy day. But this... I don't even know what to say." Normal. Happy. The words rang through her head, bouncing off the walls and coming right back to hit her just as hard as they did the first time.

A single tear slipped down her face, soaking into the ground, as Sophie watched the people she used to consider her friends turn and walk away from her, not casting a second glance back at her.


	5. Shattered Hopes and Broken Dreams

** Biana's POV **

"Sophie?" Biana called. She stepped outside, the breeze playing with her hair. "Sophie!" Biana shouted, only to be met with empty space. 

***the next day***

Biana sprinted up to Sophie. "Sophie! Where'd you go yesterday?" Sophie sped up, pushing past Biana. "Wait- Sophie! What about the night underneath the tree? What about the whispered words?" Sophie ignored her, opening the door to her next class. "What about the kiss?" Sophie froze in her tracks, slowly turning around. The entire hallway silenced, holding their breaths. 

"What night underneath the tree? What whispered words? What kiss? Stop making things up just because you're lonely, Biana. Just because you're a f&% doesn't mean you get to pretend you have someone to love. Because nobody loves you." Sophie stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her. Biana stared at the door, dumbfounded. Her eyes began to well up, but she pushed the tears back. As she walked out of Foxfire, she could hear the snickers trailing behind her. Biana slowly trudged to the four seasons tree. _I remember when Sophie almost died here. Nothing can ever compare to the paralyzing fear that wracked my body._

Biana climbed the tree, leaning into the branches. A single tear slipped out of her eye and soaked into the ground. She closed her eyes, and let the darkness overwhelm her. 

Biana didn't know it then, but she began to slip out of the tree. Her eyes snapped open while she fell, but she didn't stop herself from hitting the ground with a sickening crack. 

** Sophie's POV **

_I told her nobody loved her. I told her nobody loved her. I told her nobody loved her. I told her nobody loved her. I told her..._

"Sophie!" Sophie's head snapped up. Stina raised an eyebrow at her. "Get your head out of Dreamland." 

"Sorry." Sophie bit her lip nervously, staring at the floor. Oh my god why'd I do that I'm a horrible person oh god she probably hates me now and I deserve it... Sophie's thoughts morphed together into a huge heap of words. 

"What I was saying is that Biana is a crazy b&%*h. A kiss?" Stina scoffed, Marella giggling. "Damn, I don't know what she's on, but I want some." Sophie weakly laughed. Her face was as pale as a sheet.

"Yeah, crazy..." Sophie tried to swallow, a lump in her throat stopping her. "I can't believe she would say that." 

"You okay?" Marella asked. "You look sick." Sophie nodded. 

"Yeah." Stones tossed and turned in Sophie's stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her face. "I'm just kind of tired, you know?" 

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Stina moved closer to Sophie, raising her eyebrows as she waited for a response. 

"I-I don't know. I don't think I can tell you." Sophie licked her lips nervously, tears threatening to break out of her eyes.

"We'll always have your back, Sophie." Marella encouraged, scooching closer to Sophie with Stina.

"Biana-she..." _I can't say it. What am I doing?! Oh my god, what am I about to do to her?_

"You can tell us. Come on." 

"She made me kiss her." Sophie covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face. Stina and Marella hugged her. 

Sophie was crying, but not for any reason they would ever guess. 

** Biana's POV **

Biana opened her eyes to blinding light. She squinted, making out Elwin's face through the glare. 

"What happened? Where am I?" Biana blinked as Elwin flashed glowing orbs of light around her. Elwin handed her a bottle of Youth.

"You fell out of a tree. If you're not careful, you're going to be here more than Sophie is." Biana flinched at Sophie's name. Unshed tears burned at her eyelids as she fought to hold them back. Elwin noticed it, frowning. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Sophie called me a-a f@$ and she said nobody cared about me and-" Biana was cut off by Elwin wrapping her into a hug. She sobbed into his shirt. 

"I'm sorry. We'll fix this..." Elwin set her down on the bed and left the room. Biana stared at the ceiling. _We'll fix this... but does he mean to fix me?_

* * * * * *wow is this a time skip? idk you tell me* * * * * *

Biana heard hushed voices whispering in the other room. She strained to hear what they were saying. 

"-don't want her. I can't live with-" Alden's voice was cut off with a "shhhh". 

"You're being so loud. She can hear us." Della hissed at him. Biana heard a huff, presumably coming from Alden. _I can't listen to another word of this,_ she thought.

"'She' has a name." Biana's voice dripped with venom as she brought the conversation to a stop. Biana walked out of the room, turning her back on her parents.

"Wait-" Alden's attempt to stop her was cut off by the door slamming shut behind her. She walked into the hallway. It was deserted, thankfully. She sprinted out of Foxfire, holding her pathfinder up to the light. "Alluveterre!" She shouted, disappearing. 

** Tam's POV **

Tam heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" He shouted, going to open the door. Tam was met with the sight of Biana, teary and red-eyed, but shaking with anger nonetheless. "Woah, what happened?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. Biana just shook her head and pushed past him, walking into the house. "Uh... okay." He turned around slowly, closing the door. "Linh! Help me over here!" Tam shouted. _I have no clue how to fix this._ Linh ran down the stairs. 

"Yeah? What's wro- Biana? What are you doing here?" Linh got closer and saw Biana's face. "And wow. What happened?" 

"That's exactly what I said," muttered Tam. 

"I-I need to tell you guys something." Biana bit her lip. _Red eyes, crying, shaking... wait a minute. Tam narrowed his eyes._

"Okayyyy... this doesn't involve any sort of drug, does it?" He asked suspiciously. 

"What?!? No! Why would you think that?!" Biana's face was a mixture of confusion and disgust. 

"I mean... never mind. Continue." 

"Okay, so... as I was saying... I'm not exactly straight. Or in any way, shape or form attracted to males." Biana stared at a wall. 

"Cool. Welcome to the gay club." Tam patted her back and went to walk upstairs. Linh raised an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. 

"Wait-what? Actually?" Biana's voice was full of disbelief as she stared at Tam's retreating form. 

"Yep! Don't enjoy going on a date, kissing, and/or touching females." He called, before disappearing into a room. 

** Biana's POV **

"Didn't see that one coming," Biana muttered, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah. Uh, don't you need to be getting home?" Linh asked her. Biana stared at the clock. _11:00. Geez, I should really go to sleep._

"I don't think I can go home..." Linh's brow furrowed, and she frowned at that, but she didn't push for an answer. "Can I crash here?" 

"Yeah, sure. You can sleep on the couch." She told Biana. Biana let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." 

"No problem. See you in the morning." Linh left to go upstairs, going back to her room. She soon tossed down a blanket and a pillow. Biana gave her a thumbs up and a smile, Linh turning off the lights. 

Biana flopped down onto their couch, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind immediately started racing, but she managed to shut it down and fall asleep.


	6. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also teach me how to center text  
> edit: nvm got it

** Biana's POV **

Biana opened her eyes to the bright light of the sunrise. She squinted. _Ugh, light._ Biana blinked. She rolled out of bed, groaning as she hit the floor. Linh was already in the kitchen, cooking something. She turned around to see Biana, her face in the ground and snickered.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Biana nodded, scrubbing her face with one hand and sighing. "Just go to my room and pick something. I don't really care."

"Thanks." Biana muttered, turning towards the staircase. She slowly trudged up the steps. Before she knew it, Linh and her were ready and nearing Foxfire.

Biana took a nervous step into the school, Linh by her side. She took a shaky breath. Linh looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. 

"You'll be fine, promise." Biana just shrugged, lifeless. _There's no way I can avoid her today. She'll be here._ As if on cue, a voice sounded from behind Biana. She jumped a little. 

"Look, there's the f*g." Stina smirked. Linh spun around, glowering. Biana could see she was seconds away from blasting Stina into the Forbidden Cities and turned around. Biana made eye contact with Linh and just shook her head. 

"Creative." Biana deadpanned, staring at Stina coldly. "What do you want from me today?" Biana's hands shook, but she crossed her arms to hide it.

"Oh, nothing." Stina sweetly smiled in a way that made Biana sick to her stomach. "Just why you harassed Sophie." Biana blinked. _What- harassed?_

"Excuse me?" Biana felt a mixture of confusion, disgust, and betrayal swirl inside of her, only making her even more nauseous than before. Biana crossed her arms tighter over her chest. Stina raised her eyebrows as Biana stared at her increduously.

"You heard me. I want to know why you harassed Sophie. Or do I need to repeat that slower for you?" Stina rolled her eyes. Biana suddenly wanted to curl up and shrink into a tiny ball where nobody could see her. She bit her lip. _They'll never leave me alone if I don't at least fight back a little._ Biana stood up a little taller.

"I did nothing of the sort and will never do anything of the sort. Where the hell did you get that kind of information?!" Biana's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Where do you think?" Stina moved aside, and Biana was able to see what she couldn't before. There was a familiar figure, face shadowed with brown hair, standing behind Stina. _Sophie?_ Biana's lungs suddenly seemed to stop, and she just stood there, frozen in shock. 

Suddenly, Biana was broken out of her trance by Stina, Marella, and Sophie being doused with water. Linh grabbed Biana's hand and squeezed it tightly. Her lungs started up again, and she gasped in a breath. Linh looked at Biana, a worried expression taking over her face in an instant.

"Come on, we're out of here." Linh walked away, pulling Biana with her. The crowd parted for them, as if nobody wanted to get close after what had happened. Linh pulled Biana into the bathroom. "What happened there?" Linh asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. 

"I-I don't know. I guess Sophie told Stina something wrong." Biana's eyes widened as something hit her. "Oh god now the entire school thinks that and I'm gonna looklikeaterriblepersonandeveryo-" Linh blinked.

"Slow down and breathe. It's okay. You have to learn that even though there are really bad people in this world, there also always will be someone good there for you. I'll stick with you no matter what." Biana nodded slowly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be fine, it's okay." Linh smiled at her, just a little.

"That's the spirit. Ready to go back out yet?"

"Yeah." Biana answered, and Linh grabbed her hand as they walked out together.

Biana knew what Sophie was. She was a sunset. Explosive, bright, and beautiful. But like a sunset, she was only there for a fleeting moment- and like a sunset, she was gone, leaving Biana in the darkness.


End file.
